Celebration Area
The Celebration Area is used and opened when there are certain events on Seacraft. These can include Christmas, New Year, Easter, and Seacraft's anniversary. Celebrations New Year Every New Year's eve Seacraft has a firework show. Each year it consists of 6912 fireworks and it takes about 5 minutes. It is hosted at 8:00pm AEDT (Australian Eastern Daylight time). Easter There are big egg statues placed in the 5x5 grass patches. There may be an Easter egg hunt. Anniversary During September, the Celebration Area says how many years Seacraft has been around for. This started in 2015 during the time of Seacraft 2.3.5 (It was celebrated in October that year as Seacraft was believed to have started in October. Christmas Christmas trees are placed in the 5x5 grass patches and have presents around them. In 2014, snow was placed around Seacraft and there was a big Christmas tree at Spawn. There was also hidden Christmas presents to find. History The Celebration Area was built during Seacraft Beta for Christmas and New Year. It was constructed out of quartz and at the time was the largest structure. A passage was built leading to the inside of the building. Its back area could only be accessed by operators. This was the area where the letters are lit up and where the fireworks are made. The first New Year show had three people watching. The two owners and Oliveriseating. The second New Year show also had three people watching. This time it was the two owners and thatthing20thing. Griefing History The Celebration Area has a big history when it comes to griefing. The building has been destroyed and broken into multiple times. It now has state-of-the-art protection as players are turned into adventure mode when they enter. Trivia *The firework show was originally run by a player flicking a lever back and forth. Now it is run by a clock circuit. **This means that the firework show has an exact run time, which calculates to be 4 minutes and 48 seconds. *The dispensers are always filled to the brim before the firework show. This means there are 576 fireworks in each dispenser. *This is the only official structure to be built on two sides of a road, unless the seating for the fireworks is not counted. *Barriers have been placed all around the Celebration Area to prevent it from being griefed, similar to Wally the Whale and Terry the Turtle. *The Celebration Area was the largest quartz structure until the stadium was built. *When the Celebration Area is closed, its sign in the Warp Room reads "Press to go to Celebration area (closed)". *There is no real purpose for the Celebration Area except for the firework show. *For a long while the exact date of the server's creation was unknown. zac5's first attempt to track down the date lead him to October 26, 2013 by using the server's logs. However, upon viewing this log Seacraft's creation seemed to be earlier, as many people were on much like Seacraft Beta. Eventually, zac5 found the date to be September 15, 2013. *Easter was not celebrated during 2016. Gallery CelebrateArea-2_years.png|The Celebration Area celebrating two years of Seacraft. 2015-12-25_22.19.58.png|The Celebration Area closed after Christmas. Category:Locations Category:Structures